


One Ticket, One Turn

by xtricks



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Blinfold, Bondage, Gags, Gangbang, Kink, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtricks/pseuds/xtricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kink bingo square: gangbang</p></blockquote>





	One Ticket, One Turn

The cage of Ianto's thighs pressed around Jack's up stretched arms and he could feel the brush of his balls against his chest. His mouth was open already, in anticipation, while Ianto groaned above him. The world around Jack was dark and featureless. He wasn't even sure where they were. The hard bed under his back was unfamiliar.

Jack couldn't see; just the faint edge of light near his nose where the blindfold didn't block everything and he couldn't move, wrists already hot where the rope rubbed over his pulse. He'd forgotten how _good_ this was, as Ianto shuffled farther up, to be at the mercy of someone else's pleasure. The hot tip of Ianto's cock nudged his chin, then pushed his lips apart and the salty-bittersweet taste of him; pre-come and sweat and skin, bloomed over Jack's tongue.

Jack worked his tongue over the smooth crown, straining up to get more. Ianto's hand wound through his hair, jerking his head up as he pushed forward. Jack coughed, straining to take it. Ianto didn't pause, just twisted his fingers to pull Jack's hair, working his cock deeper into Jack's open mouth in short little shoves. The sting in Jack's scalp, the way his arms ached, the thick, hot, _impolite_ push of Ianto's cock, his blindness, all of it was just right, and he gave in to it.

Ianto pulled back, Jack dragged in a noisy, wet breath and there was only a short pull at Jack's hair to warn him before he felt Ianto push in, deeper than before. Jack strained against the awkward angle, spit drooling down his cheeks, pulse thundering in his ears as he groaned and sucked crudely around Ianto's cock, hungry for it. His heart beat _\- gimmie-gimmie-gimmie -_ while above him Ianto muttered harsh, filthy words; _Jack was his slut, his greedy bastard, and take it, suck it, suck my cock, look at you ...._

"Gonna come in your mouth. Make you swallow it all ... look at you, drooling for it." he grunted, balls pressed to Jack's chin while Jack swallowed breathlessly around him, tears welling in his eyes to be soaked up by the blindfold. A brief pull back and Jack gasped for breath in the red-shot darkness, before Ianto's cock was in him again. The tip nudged into his throat and Jack focused on relaxing, letting Ianto fuck his mouth _\- slut, yes, he was -_ feeling the fast throb of Ianto's pulse as the underside of his cock pressed against Jack's tongue. Ianto's thrusts were rythymless, rough, like the hand in Jack's hair, like the slap of his balls against Jack's chin and the stiff crush of pubic hair against his lips.

He felt the swell and pulse of Ianto's climax before he could taste it. Ianto cried out briefly, jerking back to come across Jack's tongue, then out so the last pulse strew come across Jack's lips and hot over his cheek, a dollop sputtering under the lose edge of the gag to make Jack squeeze his eyes shut against the sting.

Ianto's thighs were shaking where they pressed Jack's up stretched arms and the twitching tip of his cock rested on Jack's lower lip. Jack licked the tip gently and Ianto hissed.

Then he shifted downward, leaving Jack to pant for breath, longing for a kiss he didn't get.

Instead, Ianto's tongue slid across one of his nipples to draw it in and suck hard, then bite harder. Jack arched under him, groaning, as he strained against the rope binding his wrists. The next bite on his other nipple was harder still.

"Not done," Ianto growled, biting hard down Jack's chest and the soft line of his belly. Jack's cock twitched, balls tight and aching, even as he feared Ianto's sharp teeth. "Not done with you yet. Never done with you --"

"Ianto," Jack gasped, heaving against the rope again, it was all so good and almost too much. The darkness and the strangeness were disorienting and all he had for anchor was Ianto's voice. "Ianto, please ... Ianto."

Ianto touched his mouth, fingertips trembling against his lips to quiet him. Jack felt him breathing against his chest, then a soft kiss over his heart. Jack shivered and relaxed in the rope again. He licked Ianto's fingers and they drew away.

Only to find Jack's balls and cock, gripping both, his other hand sliding down to his hole. Jack drew his knees up, cursing through his teeth. Ianto licked his cock, then Jack felt his mouth on his balls, tongue lapping wet and then Ianto's mouth was open wide. Jack yelled, jerking, as his balls were sucked into the hot, _almost-too-tight-oh-god-it-was-so-good,_ grip of Ianto's mouth. The mindless pleasure of it blurred into the darkness, the heavy taste of Ianto's come in his mouth ... Jack hardly noticed the slick push of Ianto's fingers in his ass - more pleasure, more taking - the ache as Ianto found his prostate, and all of it feeding his lust and need and Jack yelled again, dissolving into begging.

"My cock," he pleaded, writhing against the rope, trapped in the darkness that made him _feel_ everything so much. "Fuck, Ianto, touch my cock, fuck me. Need it. Son-of-a-bitch. Need to come, touch my cock, do it, need to come. Oh, you bastard ...."

Ianto reared back with a husky laugh, then the bed creaked as he climbed off, leaving Jack entirely unsatisfied. "Ready now, are you?"

"Fuck," Jack groaned, "Fuck, yeah." He was ready for anything.

He heard Ianto putting himself back together, zipper and belt, then his footsteps and then the rush of heavy bass music as he opened a door to an unknown, noisy room beyond. The sounds had been rumbling in the background, the music and voices of some sort of club. Jack had assumed their mysterious little room was a neighbor to some music venue. But, they weren't neighbors, they were sharing space. Jack felt a draft of air across his bare skin, thick with the smell of male sweat and alcohol. The chill settled him a bit, still hot and hungry, but he could pay attention to the world beyond his hard cock.

"Everybody got their tickets?" Ianto called out and Jack twisted on the bed, groaning in a rush of lust at a chorus of answering voices. How many? Four? Five? Ten? "One ticket, one person, one turn."

There was a hurried clutter of footsteps but Ianto's first and closest and Jack turned his head towards the touch of Ianto's hand on his hair. "You sold _tickets?"_

"Ebay auction, and you wouldn't believe the prices I got for the last few. We should keep this in mind for the next budget shortfall" Ianto said, amused. "Still good?"

Jack nodded, breath shaking in his chest. "Gag me," he muttered, "Ianto, gag me I don't want --" He didn't want the taste of Ianto drowned out by strangers, he wanted to have that specific, private thing even while nothing else was his to choose.

Ianto pressed his fingers to Jack's lips. "Your mouth is mine tonight," he promised and then Jack felt the press of a rubber bit and opened for it, lifting he head to let Ianto buckle it tight. Jack sank his teeth satisfyingly into the rubber and arched his back, drawing his knees up to let everyone know he was _ready._

"Who's first?" Ianto called.

"I've got number one," Said a thin and reedy voice and Jack's excitement only sharpened at the unimpressive sound. There'd been no favorites here, no special choices, no vetting for looks -- it was first come, first serve, and Jack would welcome each and every one.

Jack heard Ianto sit down in a chair beside the bed, his hand resting on Jack's arm. "Come on then, he's all yours."

Number One's rush onto the bed barked Jack's shins and he drew his knees up and out of the way, listening to the sound of a zipper going down and a condom going on. The thin fingers pushing his thighs up were cold and Jack grunted, then grunted again as Number One shoved his cock roughly in.

Jack cried out, garbled and muted by the gag, and scrabbled against the rope, shoving himself harder onto the cock in his arse. Number One was a _terrible_ fuck but Jack loved it anyway, irregular thrusts and all. Ianto had gotten him hot and aching, needing to get off, and the line of strangers waiting their turn cranked everything that much higher. Ianto had arranged this, had _sold him off_ , and made this everything Jack could want in a night where he could be nothing but a convenient, nameless, accepting hole.

"Fuck, fuck, ff-uck -- fuuuuck!" Number One was coming already, to laughter in the background, and Jack panted and writhed on the bed when the man pulled out, leaving him right on the edge.

"I'm next." The deep voice was promising and Jack whined as he felt the bed dip. _Anything_ was promising and he spread his legs, then felt hands on the back of his knees lifting him, opening him.

"I got just what you need, yeah --" Number Two growled in a thick Northern accent. "A nice fat prick for that arse of yours."

Jack whined through his nose, cock twitching at the raw words, at the promise in the stranger's voice, at the touch of a stranger's cock at his stretched hole. Oh, and the cock _was_ thick, stretching him wide as heavy hands pushed his thighs up and up until he was nearly bent in half and heavy weight pressed him to the hard bed and Ianto's hand was steady on Jack's arm and he was coming -- hard, wrenching jolts as he sobbed for air and was steadily fucked through his climax.

It wouldn't stop there, it didn't stop there, and Jack was shaking as the next man climbed onto the bed and took him, calling him a filthy cocksucker and a greedy slut and every dirty word this sad little century could come up with. There was only this gorgeous moment; the darkness and the heat, and voices in the background talking about his arse, or his cock or the way he whimpered and begged for more.

_"Shit, I figured he'd be ugly or something, but he's a fucking porn star, I swear."_

_"Didn't you see the pictures?"_

_"Sure, but - you know, it's the **internet**."_

Jack turned to rub his cheek against Ianto's hand, jostling his gag, drunk on gratitude as sweat dampened the bed under him and lube slicked his thighs and arse and balls and cock and everywhere else.

He lost track somewhere around number six, his roaring pulse drowning out everything else, someone fucking him like a jackhammer; short sharp thrusts, battering him while Jack hooked his ankles on the man's narrow shoulders and braced himself to take it. He was going to take them all, every one, and feel it the next day, aching and sore, while Ianto served him coffee and called him 'sir' and Jack was coming, again, with a shout.

The sweetest of all was The Kid; feet shuffling shyly on the floorboards, and this was why Jack loved the blindfold, leaving him to hear everyone's secrets in their footsteps, feel it in the nervous tremor of sweaty hands.

Even the rest of the crowd -- how many? how many had Ianto chosen for him? how many stayed to watch, like this was a tennis match? -- was encouraging as Jack felt fluttering touches on his shins. He pressed his feet to the mattress and let his legs fall wide, cock stirring with a sort of tenderness at the hitching gasp he heard. He growled, wishing for this one he could speak, tell him it was all good, he was perfect, Jack wanted him so much. Every world would be true.

"Condom," Ianto murmured a reminder. His voice was husky and soft and Jack wondered how hard he was, watching how nicely Jack gave it up for every cock on the walk. He was anything but Captain, or Director, or monster tonight.

"S-ssory." Welsh and rural and Jack wondered if this was the kid's first time fucking a man or first time fucking at all, and he squirmed against the rope, wanting to feel and know and make promises with his fingers. "I didn't mean --"

"No worries, just here -." Then the crinkle of plastic and nervous fumbling and the first time The Kid tried to get his cock in, he missed the goal, sliding along Jack's sensitized balls and cock, making him flinch and the poor kid babbled apologies as if Jack weren't lying there bound and blindfolded, already fucked open by a line of other men.

And Ianto saved the day, when Jack couldn't. "Look how much he wants it," Ianto murmured, running his hand up to squeeze Jack's fingers above the rope binding his wrists. "He loves getting fucked -- yeah, just guide it right in there and watch him squirm for more. Hot isn't it? Look at him take your cock, he's fucked wide open for you."

Jack put on his best show for The Kid, too fucked out to come for him, but he writhed and moaned and played the hot slut as he ground his hips against The Kid's hips and let him bounce awkwardly against Jack's arse, and collapse against Jack's chest, gasping, when he came. He pressed his chin against The Kid's hair in an awkward nuzzle, smelling the sleazy Axe cologne he must have bathed in.

"You did great, kid!" someone in the background said and there was even rough applause and the sounds of the other men clapping the kid on the shoulders as he stumbled off the bed. Jack wanted to kiss the kid, buy him a drink, throw him a party because there was nothing like a little ritual - and a little booze - to make a boy feel like a man. It beat joining the army, any day.

Jack relaxed into the rest, letting them all blur into a blind march of cocks and hands and voices; shouting, cursing, moaning, coming. Quiet Ianto was his anchor, watching it all, watching _him_ as he stroked Jack's arm or made sure the next cock in line wore a condom. Jack didn't know how many used him and he didn't have to care.

He was too worn out to even lift his head as he heard the door close and the quiet take over the room. Ianto eased the gag from Jack's mouth and the blindfold from his eyes. The dim light was like a halo around Ianto's body, all neatly buttoned up and only the flush high on his face betraying the heat underneath. Easing a hand under Jack's head, he tilted a water bottle to let him drink.

"Okay?"

"Mmm - fuck, so good," Jack rasped, sinking into the mattress and staring blissfully up at the gray ceiling. It felt like the bed was made for him now, like his shape and form was etched permanently into it, along with his sweat and come. "Thank you -- thank --"

Ianto pressed a hot mouth to Jack's swallowing his gratitude down. The hand running down Jack's chest was shaking. "Can you handle one more?"

Jack huffed a laugh against Ianto's mouth. "I can handle everything you've got."

Ianto took his turn climbing onto the bed and this time, Jack could watch him, let his eyes drink up the sight of his hands at his belt, the way his cock seemed to leap out of his trousers, the way he fumbled the first condom with a curse.

He was gentle on his way in, and Jack groaned at the sore pleasure of it but didn't shut his eyes, didn't look away, as Ianto began to thrust. Ianto bit his lip, face contorted, panting now, undone now, and Jack could feel how on edge he was.

"You liked watching me," he goaded, letting Ianto jerk his knees higher, fingers biting into bruises other men had left on his skin. "Getting fucked over and over and _over_ \-- I don't know how many times, even. You know, only you know."

Ianto's mouth fell open and his eyes flew wide to stare down at Jack. He was going over as quickly as any of the others, as frantic, but it was Ianto, he could feel him, see him and Jack _knew_ him. It was Ianto, right now, in this moment.

"Ianto," he breathed, _"Ianto."_

Ianto came, on the whisper of his name, meeting Jack's eyes, Ianto was the one Jack knew.

**END 71611**

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo square: gangbang


End file.
